tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haste
Haste is a YLW Scout TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user ToxicHolyGrenade. His theme is One Punch Man OST - Genos Theme. Appearance Haste dons the Flight of the Monarch, the Pomade Prince, the Australium Gold Hot Heels, and the Summer Shades. He also lacks the dogtags that all Scouts usually wear. Personality and Behavior While being a Demigod of Speed, he is surprisingly arrogant and cocky, in contrast to Mussel's serious and tranquil attitude. In battle, he always taunts his opponents momentarily in order to piss them off, much to Mussel's opposition of not underestimating his enemies. He never bothers to listen to this signature ally, which can often get himself into deep trouble, while in return, this causes Mussel to irely disapprove of him constantly for his recklessness. He always cares less for the laws and rules around him, thus, he always thinks he can get away with anything thanks to being a Demigod, but in reality, he's in the wrong. This can make him an untrustworthy person, making almost everyone around him to either get angry with him, or even turn against him depending on the situation. However, despite his flaws personality wise, he in fact does listen to everyone's reason and logic, (with Mussel being a sole exception) and he will definitely apologize for his actions, but it usually takes time for his attitude and traits to improve. During battle, Haste is very energetic and upbeat. He's usually seen to be confident in his signature powers, and often likes to test his enemies' attacks and powers before fending them off for all they're worth to see if they are capable of reaching him. Powers and Abilities Being half-human, and half-deity like Mussel on the other hand, he possesses Semi-Immortality. Consequently, he never ages. However, this level of Immortality is not useful in combat, as he will simply just suffer the same exact effects that affects mortals, such as blood loss, decapitation, etc. What's more, he possesses an average level of strength. He is able to lift heavy crates/boxes, oversized weaponry, deliver punches to stun weaker to moderate enemies as well as punch through materials of low to moderate durability, and so forth. Lastly, his signature powers on the other hand is Absolute Speed and Agility. His level of speed and agility, like Mussel's strength, have no true boundary, regardless of the calculations of speed measurement devices. He is capable of outmaneuvering and outspeeding all kinds of celerity, be it to Peak Human, Enhanced, to Supernatural level of speed. He is capable of dodging all kinds of attacks, be it telepathic attacks, users of Telekinesis, and so much more. At glance, he always seems to be teleporting at first, but upon closer inspection, that's not at all the case. He's also immune to powers that can affect speed, such as Speed Theft, and Speed Nullification. As such, he's the most fastest being that the TF2 Freak World has ever witnessed. Absolute Speed.png|Absolute Speed Faults and Weaknesses As of explained earlier, his Semi-Immortality is not useful for combat, at all. Because he has half-baked immortality, he never regenerates from damage, nor does he return back to life. Once he's killed in battle, he will never self-resurrect, thus making this form of immortality useless in combat standards. While his strength is moderately powerful, it's almost ineffective against TF2 Freaks that have Supernatural Durability, and fully useless against those that have Invulnerability or Absolute Invulnerability, respectively. What's more, he's not immune to Newton's Three Laws of Motion, gravity, mass, and especially balance. Plus, he's far from durable, meaning once he lifts something heavy that exceeds his level of strength, his joints and bones will begin to crack and cripple, so consequently, this renders him unable to fight for a while until his bones are healed. This also stems to the fact that he can't take much damage as well. While his speed and agility are infinite, Haste's level of stamina on the other hand, is extremely limited. The more time he spends using his primary powers, they both munch away at his stamina, making him tire out almost quickly, and this alone gives his enemies the opportunity to attack before it's too late. In addition, Absolute Speed, doesn't make him Nigh to regularly Omnipresent, and he's not immune to Time Dilation. Category:YLW Team Category:Scouts Category:Hybrids Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Freaks with Theme Songs